wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pasque
now belongs to windwolf19 Pasque is Happy's OC. Please don't use without her permission. Pasque is known by everyone on Pyrrhia as Domino. He keeps his real name a closely guarded secret. Appearance Domino has a rather strange appearance that ties talon in talon with both his occupation and his persona. His scales are silvery white, and very small. His underscales are the same color as his primary scales, and everything on him is this pearly white. His limbs are long and his fingers are extra long as well, his claws filed to near stumps. His horns are long and straight, and the mane of spines on his neck is cleanly cared for and the spines are short. His wings are small and also white. He is a bit larger than your average IceWing, but looks relatively average without his getup. However, with his getup, he looks a bit different. He wears thick silver and gold bangles and a silver chain necklace. He has his left ear pierced twice, one hoop and one stud. His tongue is pierced discreetly, a small silver stud poking through the black muscle. He usually wears a strange style of Scavenger headwear called a 'baseball cap', with a flat rim. Domino has a large tattoo on the base of his neck, over his chest. In black ink it spells Domino, stylized with shadowy tendrils and whirls. His eyes are a sharp black and always have a mystifying glint to them. Personality Domino is a street magician, so he's no fancy, dry ice and fog machines. He is pretty modest, and very outgoing, but a bit awkward when it comes to something besides magic. He, like a true magician, never reveals his secrets and isn't afraid to walk up to random civilians and perform a trick. He can be a bit tricky sometimes, making things disappear when you need them or continuous magic. As for romance, he isn't really into it. He isn't very flirty at all. He tries to focus on his magic at all times. (Translation: SHIP HIM CONSTANTLY.) He is a very relaxed dragon, very loose, not planned at all. He'll just walk outside one day and think 'you know what? I want to go....' And then will go do it. He relies on tips to make a living, but hopes to someday get greater recognition and possibly perform with a large audience. Abilities As an IceWing, Domino has icy breath, and light and temperature tolerance. Along with this, though, he had extremely fast reflexes, extra dexterous fingers, a quick wit and tongue, and throw cards. Types of Magic and Magic Tricks Types of Magic Domino performs many types of magic and illusion. He can do simple card tricks, 'manifest cards', and make things disappear and reappear. The latter is his favorite, whereas the manifesting is in cases of combat. He can also perform what I call Miracle Magic, which is when someone does something completely impossible. Some examples of Miracle Magic are what he is most known for. Trademark Tricks These are just a few tricks he is most known for. Yes, ALL of these are actual magic tricks that CAN be performed. 'Cups and Balls': this is the simplest, most common magic trick, which is why he doesn't do it often. It is when there are three cups and three small balls are placed on top of the cups. The trick can be extended for however long one wishes, but it comprises of making the ball disappear and reappear on top of and inside the cups. Snowball: the snowball trick is pretty cool. What happens is Domino has one dragon make a snowball first out of clean snow. The dragon holds this snowball on plain view during the whole trick. Then, Domino asks for a piece of jewelry. Once he had the jewelry, he makes it disappear and then asks the first dragon to break the snowball. The jewelry is then inside the snowball. Now let's get some big magic... Disappearing monument: he has only done this trick once, to the IceWing palace. It involved making an entire monolithic monument, such as a palace, disappear an a flash. It can be done and is really spectacular to watch. Levitation: he does this not too often because it tends to freak people out. It is, quite simply, when he pulls people off the street, asks them if they want to see something cool. If they say yes, they he turns around and his claws are lifted off the ground about half a foot. His wings are folded at his side and since they are outside, there can be no wires. That is what freaks everyone out. Now, his most famous trick. The Walk on Water: Domino, rather incredibly, has walked on water with his wings folded tightly at his side. All he does is steps down to the body of water and walks in, able to stand on the surface. He can remain completely stationary and stand for an unlimited amount of time. Based off of... Well, he's based off a few people, but mainly a street magician named Dynamo. He's also based off of Teller from the duo Penn and Teller. And some small aspects of David Blaine. Gallery Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters